Braces
by Sisterpups
Summary: Sonic and his friends go to the dentist for appointments. Silver, unfortuantly, has to get braces. How will he react?


**Author's note: This is a little story that popped into my head. One-shot. Enjoy! ^^**

**S**onic and his friends came home after their brutal dentist appointments. Some were happy, some were in pain, some of them couldn't even tell what their emotions were. Sonic was happily running around offering some drinks to his friends.

" I have coffee or tea. What would you like?" he asked. " Coffee." everyone said at once, which was a little creepy at first.

" Oooo...k? Coming right up." he said slowly making his way to the kitchen. Tails moaned in pain as he kicked his seat.

" Ohhh...my teeth are sooo sore. I don't think I will be able to eat in weeks!" he cried, as he held his mouth. He had to have two teeth pulled and some rough fillings put in.

" Well, least you didnt have to have 5 of your teeth drilled!" Knuckles mumbled at the fox. Knuckles couldn't talk very loud. His mouth hurt way too much to be talking loud. Silver and Shadow stayed silent. They were too ticked off about their results to say anything about what just went on.

" Oh would you guys just stop complaining?" Sonic asked, coming in with cups of coffee. " If anyone should be complaining it should be me. I have to pay for all of you all's checkups! But, anyway, you guys are complaining like it's going to last forever." Sonic sat down quickly on the couch with Tails.

" Hey Sonic, you are just happy 'cause you have a perfect score. You dont understand our pain." Shadow growled, slowly looking towards the blue hedgehog.

" Wow, Shadow actually spoke. I thought you had a perfect score too. Did you not?" Knuckles asked quietly. Shadow snorted.

" Not even close." he said.

" What did they do to you?" Shadow sighed and sat up. He pulled down his lower lip a little to show what they did to his teeth. He had what it looked like silver teeth on his backs.

" Oh. Well it's just three teeth. Can't be that bad." Knuckles said. Shadow opened his eyes a little more as he showed his upper back teeth. There showed two more.

" Man, Shadow. That's bad." Sonic had a disgusted look on his face. Everyone turned their attention to Silver.

" How did you do?" Sonic asked.

" I dont even want to go there." Silver stated as he looked away. " Why? Is it bad?" Tails asked. " Nahhh...." Silver said enthusiastically.

" Tell us." Shadow said. " It can't be any rougher than ours." Silver looked at them for the longest time.

" Come on tell us!!!" Sonic urged.

" FINE!!" Silver yelled. " I'm getting braces." Everyone went wide eyed.

" You? Braces? You've got to be joking!" Shadow laughed. " I wish I was." Silver said. " I dont need them wires strapped to my teeth for 5 months."

" Why do you need them?" Tails asked.  
" Too big of an overbite." said Silver. The hedgehog sighed. " I have to go back soon so the dude can put them on." he said.

" What dentist do you got?" Sonic wondered.

" The same as you. Mr. Hensly."

" Ha! He's is a meeeean guy. I mean, he's good, but when it comes to being a dentist, he murders your mouth." Sonic laughed and headed for the door.

" You ready Silver?" Silver sat up. " Huh? Now? I-I....I need to b-be somewhere....." he studdered.

" No you don't. Let's go get your mouth gemed up!!" he said. Shadow laughed as he pushed Silver to the door. Everyone went with Silver.

When they got to the dentist, Silver was shaking. Shadow noticed it.

" Your not scared are you?" he asked, looking confused.

" No...." he said. " Does getting braces put on hurt?" he blurrted out. Shadow went in front of him.

" Look, it's not that bad. When I was younger, I used to have those things. They dont hurt, just annoying at times." he explained. Silver had a grin. " Why did YOU have braces? That's weird." he laughed.

" Nothing important. ANYWAY!!!! The only thing annoying 'bout these things is the rubber bands that stick on the metal parts. But they dont stay in all the time." Shadow said.

" Silver the hedgehog?" Mr. Hensly called. _" Oh god......"_ Silver thought as Sonic led him to the room. Silver was placed on the chair and the dentist came by with the metal parts of the braces.

" This won't hurt very much Silver. You can trust me. I've done this many times." Mr. Hensly said leaning the chair back. " Sonic, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside. This room is only big enough for two. You can come back in when I'm done." he said. Sonic nodded and headed for the door.

As he went outside, Tails was asleep and Shadow and Knuckles were watching some fish in a tank.

" What you couldnt stay in with him?" Knuckles asked. The hedgehog shook his head. " No, but I'm sure you can hear pretty well what is going on from this open window." Sonic pointed out the open window.

It didnt take long for the braces to be put on Silver. Every now and then you could hear him say ow and other times you can hear Mr. Hensly say, " Almost done." Once it was just a little past 30 minutes, Mr. Hensly came out of the room with Silver behind him. " There ya go Silver. Make sure you come back in about 2 weeks to have them checked. Silver had his mouth shut good, and was heading for the door. Sonic payed the dentist and they caught up with the runaway hedgehog.

" Wait! Silver!" Sonic and the others called. Silver stopped but didnt look back.

" Let's see them!" Shadow said. Silver sighed. " Do I have to?" he said with his hand over his mouth. Knuckles moved his hand and Silver had his mouth open. There gleamed light blue colored braces.

" They look good." Sonic said. " I dont think so." Silver said. " I'm just wonderin how Blaze will react when she sees these goofy-goober gems." Just out of nowhere, here came Amy and Rouge running to them.

" Sonic! I'm here for you!!!" she squealed. Sonic ran off.

"I will not go out with you Amy! NEVER!!!!!!!!" With the sight of Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles looked at eachother and both said the same thing.

" Run!!" They took off running with Rouge flying after them. There stood Tails all alone. He just turned around and walked off like there was no care in the world. Silver was the last one alone.

" Well, least Blaze isnt here." he sighed. " Hi Silver!!" Blaze called.

" Dang it!!" he screamed.

" I heard you had a dentist appointment. How did it go?" she asked. Silver, eyes squeezed shut and spinning around, faced her.

" Ok I guess." he said. " What's on your teeth?" she asked.

" NOTHING!!!" he hollered. Blaze laughed. " Show me please?" Silver slowly opened his mouth into a smile. The sight of Silver's blue braces widened her eyes.

" Oh my.....HAHAHAH!!!! I'm sorry Silver. You just look different with those on. HAHAHA!! I have to go..!!" she turned around laughing. Silver's ears were laid back.

" These things suck........" he hissed at himself and walked home.

**Author's note: That's it!! Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
